


If Your Mind Dislike Anything (Obey It)

by Britt_pknapp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Body Horror, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cyberpunk, M/M, Photo Manipulations, Post-War, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Written by Meduseld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: Art forMeduseld's "If Your Mind Dislike Anything (Obey It)".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	If Your Mind Dislike Anything (Obey It)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Meduseld for taking my inspiration piece and just running with it! I had a great time in this collaboration with her, and loved every minute I spent making her _more_ art.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Talk Stucky With Me:** [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/cSthmvB)


End file.
